


Response

by Bujinfidel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujinfidel/pseuds/Bujinfidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No dark signers, no vengeance, the only thing he really needed to hurt him was to just be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Response

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first real fic and I can't believe it's this.

Around noon the rain let up.

The previous night it had stormed furiously. So much so that Yusei wondered if the world wanted to remind him of all his mistakes. Since that day two months ago it hadn't rained more than a sprinkle. Now the darkest clouds were parting behind the towering figure of security’s most despicable building, inviting him in. The light coming from behind was bleak and grey, but still an improvement from the regular atmosphere of the populated landfill they lived in.

The storm drains, partially blocked by discarded trash and who knows what, did a shitty job of keeping water below the streets. It wasn't enough to be worth complaining about in a place like this, but it was enough to water-log the majority of the resident’s shoes. Two other sets of feet noticeably splashed beside Yusei’s as they moved up the street toward their destination. Jack and Crow were with him, and it was the only time they could bear spending together as of recent, lest they be in each other’s company long enough to start talking about everything that happened.

Every three days they went to go see Kiryuu. Every three days they were turned away at the door.

“Ah, you punks again.” The familiar security officer tilted his head toward the sky briefly, and a discomforting smile made its way through his face as he lowered it to look down at them. “Now what on earth could I do for you this time?” Yusei always got the impression dealing with their stubbornness was more of an annoyance for him, so he didn't like the change in attitude.

Crow was the first to speak, as usual. “Don’t give us that crap. You know full well why we’re here.”

“Not that it’ll be any different than the last 18 times.” Jack added, under his breath. Which Yusei couldn't blame him for, he was starting to feel that way too.

The guard let out a chuckle, “Oh no, no, this time your arrival is actually convenient for us.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Crow formed his words cautiously.

His smile shifted back to a familiar scowl highlighted by annoyance, which the three of them were more used to dealing with. “It _means_ , if you’re really that slow, that I’ll be generous today and let you see your disgusting friend.”

Silence. Crow looked as though he was going to retort at the insult, but quickly changed his demeanour when the realization of those words hit. Yusei fell into a rapid cycle of thought that was broken by Jack brushing his arm with his own as he shifted his weight.

“Well?” “Then take us to him.” Yusei said in a voice so in contrast to how he felt inside that it surprised him.

The inside of the prison was humid and musty. The cells were clearly not spacious enough for the amount of people they held, even despite the fact that the building was quite large, and felt even larger once inside.

Yusei’s thoughts wandered in spades. They were going to see Kiryuu— _he_ was going to see Kiryuu. Was he ready? Yusei couldn't count how many time he’d played the scenario of them meeting again over in his head. Would He still be angry? Would he be happy they came to see him? Would Kiryuu have figured out what really happened after having the time to think or would Yusei have to explain himself? He was prepared for that. He was prepared for any reaction Kiryuu might have. If he was angry he would take it, and if he was willing to talk he’d embrace it. After two months of isolation from every lasting social comfort he knew before, he just wanted to see him. That’s what he’d convinced himself of, if he got the chance. It couldn't be left like this.

The guard lead them through the last corridor until they arrived in a separate hall. The area was less well-lit than the hallways they’d previously walked through. Taking advantage of the group’s pause, he strode up, keys in hand, to an even darker cell in the very corner.

“That’s odd,” Crow whispered, “Is he just gonna let us right in?” The whole thing was odd, Yusei noticed, now that he wasn't as distracted. Why was he taking them through the prison rather than bringing them to a visitor’s area in the first place? Jack started walking forward first, Yusei and Crow on his heels at the guard’s gesture to come closer. They didn't need him to tell them that.

The three arrived at the cell door at the same time. Where they expected to see their leader was a much smaller body facing the wall. Urgency washed over the group and within a second, they were at his side. No vitals were traceable, not that his appearance would lead them to believe otherwise. A few more seconds go by. “Stop fooling around, Kiryuu!” Jack broke the tension with an accusatory jerk of Kiryuu’s arm, like he didn't believe it. None of them could believe it.

Yusei told himself he was prepared for any reaction. What he wasn't prepared for however, was a lack of any reaction at all. This possibility never even crossed his mind. The Kiryuu he knew whether in his best or worst moments always felt so alive, like someone who just couldn't die even if captured. So why was he here, in his arms, crippled and lifeless?

Just then the burly man behind them burst into an unrestrained fit of laughter. Yusei could see now why he had been so agreeable. This was the reaction he’d been waiting for. As if anything involving Satellite residents would be convenient for security if it didn't involve their torment. “He died just this morning, you know. Lucky you! None of us guards wanted to touch this filth, so we decided if you came, he’s all yours to dispose of!” Leaving no room for reaction, the guard continued. “Ahh, but I suppose you’re wondering about the cause of death? Not us of course. We treat your kind well enough here. This one’s attitude was pretty annoying to deal with though, no matter how we punished his misbehaviour he just kept causing us trouble. So we took his deck away, and after a little show he settled right down nicely! Even starved himself, but what can you do?”

Yusei could control himself as Kiryuu was taken away screaming his name, _alive_ , but he couldn't control himself now. This time yelling wasn't enough; Yusei lunged. He didn't really know what he was intending to do in that moment. He wanted the man to stop talking, but a pair of swift arms caught his own.

“Yusei…” When he looked behind him, He saw Crow, holding him, and Jack. Their faces were both reminiscent of a deer in headlights, not knowing how to react. It was unlike them, this was unlike Yusei, and death was unlike Kiryuu.

Without another response, they gathered the body and left.

None of them had been there since the day after Kiryuu was arrested. The abandoned building they had once used as a team base was the same as ever, and if they were going to take him “home” this would be it. Jack was the first to make his feelings known. He struck the wall beside the unconventional window where he usually stood, either forgetting it was prone to crumbling or doing so intentionally for dramatic flair.

“Shit.” No one met each other’s eyes as Jack pulled up a third creaky chair and took his seat. They sat in a deformed circle, surrounding Kiryuu who lay stiff in on a few thin blankets and the old mattress taken from the other room. The atmosphere was heavy, and no one seemed to feel much like talking. Mutual understanding filled the air in place of words, and it wasn't encouraging.

Eventually there was a consensus reached. They would bury him. It was more of a hassle, most people in Satellite turned to cremation for their loved ones, as it was convenient. For someone like Kiryuu however, burning the body seemed far too disturbing. Though no one could put the reason why into words, there wasn't any hint of disagreement on the subject.

The chore of finding a decent place to bury a body in Satellite was left to Crow. Though the island was mostly in ruins, it did used to be part of the city, so the majority of it was paved in some way. Unless you ventured near Old Momentum, which was not recommended, you’d be searching for quite a while. Jack could've gone with him, or stayed there. Instead he announced he was going for a walk. No protest, that was that.

Now Yusei was alone, technically. He had the chance to finally calm down and be with Kiryuu, and he wasn't even there. His body had changed a lot. Taking a closer look was painful for Yusei, but his self-destructive curiosity about everything Kiryuu had experienced in their time apart was powerful. He removed his fingerless gloves to run a hand along Kiryuu’s sunken cheeks. The dip was deeper than it looked from this angle. He moved to touch the criminal mark now stretching down the length of his face. He’d briefly touched Crow’s before, the night he got it, but it had been fresh and apparently painful so he had pulled away quickly.

Kiryuu’s eyes were glued shut. Which may have been for the better. The idea of meeting with his potentially accusatory gaze knowing that there was nothing he could do to change it terrified Yusei. He’d watched Kiryuu sleep plenty of times, and even found it fairly entrancing. This was also entrancing, but it was different. Without thinking he found himself moving to take off the shirt, pushing it up to inspect the torso. There were a multitude of bruises littered about the front that appeared to continue around to the back. As he progressed, he was more disheartened to see that the same treatment extended to his arms and legs. There were only two scabs, one small one on the back of the shoulder, and a larger one going up the shin, but the whole array of colours made every individual mark seem that much worse.

It didn't feel like Kiryuu was gone. As distorted as the familiar body was, it was still there in front of him, so Yusei couldn't bring himself to admit it. Starting near his pant line, he lowered himself and brought his lips lightly to one of the bruises. After a few seconds he moved to another, then again to the next. As Yusei kissed the violent blemishes he took the hurt and blame for each one onto himself, weighing down his heart more the further up he progressed. It felt strangely comforting; he could pretend this time he was successfully helping Kiryuu, even if there wasn't anything left to help.

Yusei worked his way up the neck, similarly to how Kiryuu always did to him, though gentler on instinct. Thoughts inflamed until they couldn't be processed, and Yusei found himself pressed lips against lips for a good minute. A tear welled up in his eye, and fell down the bridge of Kiryuu’s nose. His lips were parched, freezing and rough. Nothing like they used to be. Even when Yusei closed his eyes, he couldn't imagine they were like before.

Yusei pulled away, twisted around, and laid down on the mattress beside what he now really perceived as just a corpse. “What am I doing?” he muttered, wishing for an answer he knew to not expect. Now that Yusei’s brain had caught up to his emotions, he was disgusted with himself. Not because of what he’d done, but because he’d intended to keep going.

Yet again Yusei’s thoughts rebounded. Crow would probably be a while, Jack would be back who-knew-when. The voice opposite to reason at the back of Yusei’s head gnawed at him. He had time. He had time now that he wouldn't have later. Who cared if it was disgusting? Who cared if it wasn't Kiryuu any more? To him it _was_ Kiryuu. He took his hand. It was clawed and immovable as an after-effect of death, but Kiryuu’s grip was always strong anyway. This was nicer. Holding hands wasn't something they’d done often. Usually it skipped straight from no contact to intimate contact. The few times they did had been reassuring. Unlike his lips, Kiryuu’s hands had always been a little cold, and this time the similarity was enough for Yusei to indulge in it.

He would have been content like this normally. Except there was a lack of presence, a lack of Kiryuu’s haughty giggles ringing through his ears as he shifted their contact between rough and soft trying to get the best reaction. Yusei couldn't feel satisfied. He loved that unpredictability. The most unpredictable a corpse could be was a rogue muscle spasm. Which would be nice, Yusei decided, removing his shirt and laying himself ungracefully between Kiryuu’s arm and chest. It was something.

Kiryuu’s bare flesh was even more uneven and fragile like that. Yusei could feel it all through his own exposed torso. Though logic would deem that discouraging, he felt the need to extend his reach to the other side of the body and squeeze until he was clinging so tight that he felt like Kiryuu’s ghost couldn't escape.

“uhhh”

“Kiryuu!” No answer. Yusei was sure he’d just heard a groan. He got up, gave his vitals another once over, inspected the chest and body for any hint of movement. There was nothing. After the brief moment of panic, Yusei pressed back down on the chest as hard as he could without feeling like he was crushing something. He hovered his face over Kiryuu’s lips and exhaled dejectedly when he felt a minuscule breathe of bodily gas escape the corpse’s mouth. The sound it made was almost like a voice, but not quite. It was eerie. They’d seen this before just walking around Satellite. The noise was largely due to stiffening of the wind pipes as Martha had mentioned once. It was more a sign that Kiryuu was rotting than coming back.

Yusei relaxed and fell back on the length of the body. Soon, through shifting his weight, he felt it. A disagreeable mass was making itself known from underneath his pants. Rigor mortis had its hold on Kiryuu’s body; of course this would be no exception.

Yusei tugged Kiryuu’s grey drawstring prison pants down his legs, made all the more difficult by the obstacle doubling as his current goal. Yusei took a deep breath. He was finally seeing a piece of Kiryuu that looked just as he remembered it. Or so he thought. Without pausing to consider his actions, Yusei ducked his head, filling his mouth in one movement. That was a mistake. Though it looked the same, the actual experience was revolting. Yusei pulled away once again, gagging. The taste of prison grime, urine and dead meat overloaded his senses. A scalding sensation of guilt flourished in his chest.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, voice as weak as his resolve. Yusei didn't know what he was apologizing for. The increasing awareness of how terrible the last two months of Kiryuu’s life must've been? The fact that He was desecrating what was left? The fact that he couldn't even go the full mile if he was going to? Or was it all the guilt he’d pushed back down after it overwhelmed him while walking through that prison?

Regardless of the answer, Yusei couldn't bear to stop at this point. He choked back down through tears he wasn't aware of, determined to punish himself. He hated that being together could be punishment for him, but he also wondered if the Kiryuu who died alone in prison would be happy to know he was tormenting Yusei after death. Their relationship would never have the chance to get better, and an act akin to shoving a rock down his throat seemed fitting to that.

The sky was still bright, muted light pouring in through the gaping hole in the wall. Yusei recalled his thoughts from this morning. Even if it seemed like the world could be more at ease with Kiryuu’s absence, Yusei wasn't.


End file.
